itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Aleiah
A member of a faction known as The Sinful Children (whose primary goal appears to be hunting down Angels from Heaven if they ever encroach on the world of Purgatory). She wielded the Fox and Viper sword in the past. Wicked Aleiah has been shown to be a very...dense individual. Combined with her stupidity she could have a very child like attitude towards various situations. This is not to say she couldn't be serious, but most of the time she could be very childish (at least up until the events of the Tomb of Fiends Arc). Her stupidity / denseness presumably made her more resistant toward control make her even more valued as a weapon against Angels. Aleiah has shown to be very deadly in combat and not to be taken lightly (she also demonstrates some ability of sneaking up on opponents). Although she may be able to make out a "scent" of Heaven / Angels, she didn't appear to have an idea of what an Angel actually looked like prior to the Tomb of Fiends Arc, leading to a few misunderstandings. Wicked Aleiah also had an extreme love of all types of dolls. Pre Tomb of Fiends Arc / Summer's End Arc With the onset of Angels appearing in Purgatory, the Sinful Children had presumably send Aleiah out in dispatching them (although she appeared after the events of some of the High Guardians being slain in Glemoor) She makes a brief appearance where she encounters someone who "smells of Angels". When the matter is cleared it becomes apparent that she is hunting down Angels and she takes her leave (either having been pointed to the North or eventually making her way to the North in this effort). She would eventually end up in the Tomb of Fiends around the same time H.G. Raze led his group into that tomb. Tomb of Fiends Arc Wicked Aleiah would be encountered by some members of the party within the Tomb of Fiends...although how she ended up inside there was unclear (although the fiends located on this level were obviously no threat to her). Apparently she was hunting down Angels... When she converses with those who come across her, she notices one of them in the possession of a golden doll (which they had attained before falling into the deeper levels of the tomb. When she asks if she could have it, the person hands it over to her. She is delighted by this and thanks them, expressing deep gratitude (although she probably forgot about em shortly after. Still, this event would make Aleiah kinder / more helpful around the party). After taking down two Fiend Kings and making their way deeper into the Tomb the party comes across the final Fiend King, the Feathery Abomination and his doll minions. When they are about to clash, Wicked Aleiah waltzes into the scene asking if there was an Angel around... The Feathery Abomination is intimidated by her when Aleiah starts to become hostile and shows her prowess...However, luckily for him, his right hand doll minion Lethany gets involved. Aleiah is distracted by the Tall Red Lady known as Lethany (since she was a doll and Aleiah loved dolls), and Lethany uses this to her advantage. Lethany sneak attacks Aleiah when she comes closer and wounds her, forcing her to retreat. After the party finishes fighting the Fiend King and begins exploring the floor properly, they find Aleiah again near a Healing Spring (most likely nursing her wounds). Aleiah would accompany some of them and help them in clearing out some of the Fiends in the area. After some more exploring some of the group stumbles upon the Jabberwocky (an extremely powerful Fiend) guarding a path, as well as a heavily injured Lethany nearby (who had probably been attacked by the Jabberwocky). Aleiah would also stumble upon her and kill Lethany before wandering off again. In another area of the tomb, the man known as H.G. Raze reveals his true motives about wanting to ascend The Dark Throne (the artifact housed in this tomb) in order to become the ruler of fiends. He betrays the party and attacks those nearby. When he tries to make his way to the throne, he gloats that once he ascends the throne he will be an Angel of Death... "An Angel of Death"... Poor choice of words, for the very dense Aleiah wandered by this room at this time. As far as she knew, she had just found what she had been searching for. Aleiah joins the fight and kills H.G. Raze. At this point, believing that her goal had been accomplished, she makes her way out of the Tomb along with some of the party. However, when they make it outside they would be met with an unfortunate surprise. Grand Justicar Nrqvst, an ACTUAL Angel would meet them and attempt to kill them all. Aleiah, who had sustained injuries in the tomb, would be KOd in this fight (although they are eventually able to defeat Nrqvst). After the Angel is dealt with, some of the survivors would help stabilize her. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Wicked Aleiah had come a long way both literally and figuratively. She reflects on what had happened in the Tomb of Fiends, the lessons she learned, and the injuries she sustained. Her right hand was damaged a bit so she began to learn to fight with her left hand as well. If she wanted to hunt down the remaining Angels she needed to become stronger. She had also learned something else. Something known as "strong of body, strong of mind" . She starts reading a book and begins to apply herself. She decides to become stronger both physically and mentally... and on the day Fox and Viper left its sheathe once again...she would be strong enough to face an Angel alone. In time, Aleiah would eventually vanquish the other High Guardian Angel who would / had invade Purgatory.Category:ITD6 Characters